Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact lens assembly and an ophthalmic treatment apparatus including the same and, more particularly, to a contact lens assembly for treating glaucoma and an ophthalmic treatment apparatus including the same.
Related Art
In general, the diseases of an eyeball are basically divided into glaucoma, a cataract, macular degeneration, etc. Glaucoma is a disease of an eyeball in which lacrimal gland, etc. are occluded and thus intraocular pressure within the eyeball is increased, a cataract is a disease of an eyeball in which the crystalline lens is whitened, and macular degeneration is a disease of an eyeball that is generated in the retina.
A method of treating glaucoma of such diseases of an eyeball includes radiating a beam for treatment, such as a laser, to the ciliary body of the outer circumference of the cornea in order to reduce intraocular pressure of an eyeball, that is, vitreous humour.
Meanwhile, a conventional glaucoma treatment apparatus has been disclosed in “Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0092736” entitled “Glaucoma Treatment Apparatus Using a Semiconductor Laser.” The “glaucoma treatment apparatus using a semiconductor laser”, that is, the aforementioned prior art, includes treatment means for radiating a guide beam in response to an operator's manipulation so that a treatment location is checked and a laser beam of an IR region is radiated to the tissue of the treatment location in order to treat glaucoma through photocoagulation and output means for enabling the operator to be aware of the current operating status of the treatment means.
However, the “glaucoma treatment apparatus using a semiconductor laser” disclosed in the conventional prior document is problematic in that the time taken for treatment is increased because the glaucoma treatment apparatus must be moved to each radiation location so that a laser beam is radiated along the outer circumference of the cornea at a specific interval.